Mi mayor tesoro
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Podeis darme todo el dinero del mundo, pero mi mayor tesoro es esa pequeña que se ha ganado mi corazón.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Esta historia está editada en la página Potterfics, por mi misma. Lo digo por si a alguien le suena de allí. No es un plagio. Es solo que tambien quise compratirla con las chicas de FanFic.**

**Espero que os guste.**

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Mi mayor tesoro.**_

Al amanecer, salí de mi casa en silencio, intentando no despertar a mi padre, y fui caminando lentamente.

No tenía intención de ir a ningún lugar en concreto. Lo único que quería y necesitaba era pensar. Pensar en la oferta que me había hecho la noche anterior la persona que más odiaba en esos momentos.

La llamo persona porque tengo un poco más de respeto que ella, aunque después de lo que sucedió anoche no tendría que llamarla de ninguna manera. Bueno, si. Idiota. Monstruo. Cuerpo sin alma que vaga por el mundo haciendo daño a los demás. Porque eso era lo que me había hecho, daño.

En cierto modo, entiendo porque lo hizo. Es normal que quiera proteger a su sobrina recién nacida. Lo que no era normal era que yo no pudiera apartarme de ella ni un segundo. A ojos ajenos, parecería un pederasta en potencia, aunque no era eso lo que yo sentía por ella. No amaba a Nessie, era solo un bebé, pero sentía la necesidad constante de protegerla. De hacerla feliz. Si algun día la veía llorar por mi culpa era capaz de suicidarme.

Llegé a la playa, me quité los vaqueros y me metí en el agua. Una de las cosas buenas de ser lobo es que puedo bañarme en esa playa aunque estemos en pleno invierno. No noto frío alguno. ¿Lo malo? Estoy ligado de por vida a ese tesoro llamado Renesmee.

Tampoco es que me queje, soy feliz. Pero Bella y el resto de la familia Cullen no. Aunque eso se me olvida cuando la veo sonreir.

Empecé a sonreír como un idiota al recordar la tarde que pasé junto a mi niña, claro que ese recuerdo se vio enturviado por el intento de estorsión por parte de la estúpida rubia.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando había llevado a Nessie de vuelta a casa, después de un día en la playa de La Push, la rubía me pidió que la acompañara a una pequeña casa que había a unos metros de la mansión de los vampiritos. Una vez allí, sacó un fajo de billetes y me lo ofreció.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó, temiéndome lo que iba a decir.

- Cógelo y alejate de mi sobrina. - dijo, secamente. Bueno, en el tono que solía utilizar conmigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Te daré un fajo igual cada més si te alejas de ella y la dejas ser feliz.

- Ya es feliz.

- Es un bebé. Aun no sabe lo que quiere.

- Aleja eso de mi cara. - dije, alejándome de ella. Era lo mejor, si no queria acabar iniciando una pelea.

- Cógelo y vete.

- No.

- No seas idiota.

- Mira quien habla.

- Mira, chucho asqueroso. Quiero que te largues. - dijo, acercándose a mí, enseñándome sus envenenados colmillos. - Alejate de la pequeña.

- Ni por todo el oro del mundo. - dejé de retroceder y empecé a avanzar hacia ella. - No puedo evitar sentir lo que siento, per escúchame bien. Nunca. Y he dicho NUNCA voy a irme, a no ser que Nessie me lo pida. El día que ella no quiera verme más, me iré. SOLO ese día.

Rosalie, vampira rubia idiota, se me quedó mirando. Se notaba que estaba cabreada, pero es que me daba absolutamente igual.

- Eres tonto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pasas del dínero. ¿No te irías ni por un saco lleno de dinero?

- NUNCA.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Jake! Jake!

Salí a la superfície al oír mi nombre y, cuando reconocí la voz, empecé a sonreír de nuevo.

Mi pequeño tesoro estaba ahí, en la playa, de la mano de su madre Bella. Sonreía, lo que hizo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara.

- ¿Puedo bañarme contigo?

- No. - dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo. - Ahora salgo, pequeña.

- Vale.

Vi como Bella hizo que Renesmee se diera la vuelta. Ya debía de imaginarse que estaba nadando desnudo.

Nadé hacia la orilla y me vestí. Al momento, tenía a Nessie entre mis brazos.

- Mira que tengo, Jake. - dijo enseñándome una caracola que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es mi tesoro. ¿Quieres tú otro?

- No me hace falta. Tú eres mi mayor tesoro.

**...**

**...**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**¿Opiniones?**


End file.
